


10 Steps and That One Time Jongin Was Right

by tally_hoed



Series: 10 Steps AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan fixes Yixing's broken heart in just ten steps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Steps and That One Time Jongin Was Right

#1 – Sugar in the morning

Yixing stared at the mug holding his breakfast before it was unceremoniously yanked out of his hand.

“You don’t even like black coffee. Kris drank black coffee. Not you. You, my friend, like ricotta pancakes topped with the sugary goodness that is maple syrup.” 

The empty spot in front of Yixing disappeared as Luhan slid a plate into it, piled with pancakes soaked in maple syrup. His gaze flickered up to meet his best friend’s and hopes the glimmer of happiness found in them was reflected in his own eyes.

#2 – Video game marathons

Back when they were sixteen and had nothing more than video games to worry about, the pair could be found during the wee hours of every Saturday morning, taking out all there non-existent stresses through the power of Tekken 2 marathons. But school and relationships began to take up more time and their late night turned early morning sessions became something of the past. 

Luhan however, had decided that a return to their childhood was exactly what Yixing needed in the midst of his first serious breakup. Yixing couldn’t say he was really surprised when Luhan turned up at midnight, carrying Tekken in one hand, snacks in the other and sporting a shit-eating grin on his face.  
An hour later and Yixing remained undefeated, though Luhan had no intention of giving up. Some things never change and Luhan’s annoying persistence was no exception. Another match finished with Yixing crowing in victory as Luhan slumped against the lounge.

“Can I go to bed now?” He asked warily, rolling his neck to work the kinks out.

“One more game. Just one. I swear.” Luhan gave his best puppy dog expression causing Yixing to blanch.

“Fine, but stop with the faces. You’re getting too old for that to work.” 

Luhan smirked in triumph. “Could you pass the chips Xing. I need some energy if I’m gonna finally kick your ass.”

Yixing mumbled before reaching over to the discarded chips left on the coffee table. As he leant back to settle the chips between Luhan and himself the countdown on the t.v caught his attention. His remote vibrated in his hand as Luhan’s character beat the crap out of his own.

“You little shit!” He frantically began pushing buttons, not even bothering with proper combos.  
Within seconds, the K.O sign was flashing bright on the screen.

“Doesn’t count when you cheat.”

“I didn’t cheat. It’s not my fault you weren’t paying attention.” 

“You distracted me!”

“Yeah well, it’s not as if that’s a hard task.” Luhan punctuated his sentence by poking his tongue out, and just like that they both reverted back to the sixteen year old selves. Between the immature insults and half-assed punches thrown between the two, Yixing found himself feeling grateful that Luhan was the one that had stuck by his side all this time.

#3 – Puppies

“How is he supposed to look after a puppy Lu, the man can barely look after himself.”

In a bid to ease Yixing out of his Kris-induced rut, Luhan had decided that giving his best friend a puppy would be a great start. He had somehow roped his work-mate Joonmyeon into coming along to help. Although he would deny it later, the abuse of his baby-face may have been what convinced Joonmyeon to agree. 

“Is he even allowed pets in his apartment?”

They browsed through the selection, Luhan sticking his fingers in to each cage and crinkling his eyes in delight whenever a pup was brave enough to lick at him. Joonmyeon didn’t understand why he was needed when Luhan clearly wasn’t taking his thoughts into consideration. It took only twenty minutes for Luhan to pick a german shepherd puppy from the lot and another five to promptly shove her in joonmyeon’s arms to go pick out a collar and some toys. 

Luhan whines that he only has two hands which is how Joonmyeon finds himself standing alongside the blonde, as they watch the puppy roam around Yixing’s kitchen.  
Needless to say, Yixing is speechless when he comes home to find his favourite sweats torn to shreds and a pile of piddled-on paper towel next to his sofa. Joonmyeon is long gone, but Luhan is there, passed out on the sofa with what looks like a bundle of fur nestled into his neck. Yixing smiles at the sight and shakes his head in defeat. He knows that no matter what he says, Luhan will find some way to convince him to keep the puppy. He decides that a little revenge is in order and picks the sleeping puppy up before placing her in the middle of the armchair and throwing himself on top of Luhan’s body, digging his elbows into the ribs underneath him.  
The squirming and screaming is the perfect revenge for him.

#4 – Impromptu karaoke sessions

There was no need for puppy dog faces or empty threats, Yixing had simply accepted when Luhan proposed the idea of karaoke.  
He knew that he had been pretty anti-social lately and with Luhan being the complete opposite, he felt he owed his friend at least one night out without a permanent frown on his face. Everyone was there – Joonmyeon from Luhan’s work, Chanyeol and Jongdae from Yixing’s work and Sehun and Jongin, two seventeen year olds that Yixing had started teaching at his old dance studio.  
Though the unlikely group had only met a smattering of times, they fell together like old friends, catching up and bickering as though they’d known each other for years. Yixing was glad they were all comfortable, because though he tried to be upbeat and engage in proper conversation, his mind would continuously stray to a certain ex-boyfriend.  
As though he could sense exactly where his friend's thoughts were heading, Luhan settled into the booth next to him, tossing an arm around his shoulders so he could whisper into Yixing’s ear.

“What do you think are the chances of Chanyeol taking Jongin home tonight?”

Yixing immediately fixes his attention on the mentioned boys, noticing how Chanyeol has his arm wrapped a little too snug around Jongin’s waist. 

“When did that happen?”

“Are you serious? After my birthday party they wouldn’t shut up about each other. Surely you’ve noticed Chanyeol’s ability to worm Jongin into any conversation?”

“Oh. So they’re a thing now?”

“Not really, they’re both too chicken to say anything. Maybe Chanyeol will confess through song.. Let’s get him drunk and find out.”

Apparently Luhan was a psychic because after chugging back a whole pitcher to himself, Chanyeol thought the best way to convey his feelings was through a Wonder Girls song.  
Yixing and Luhan covered each other’s ears as Chanyeol’s voice warbled through the room, watching Jongin shake his head in disbelief. The song finished to an overzealous Chanyeol attempting to swing Jongin around the room. Luhan yanked Yixing up and handed him a mic, not bothering to hide the cheeky grin adorning his face.

“Let’s sing an old favourite.”

Yixing felt the unease coil in his stomach as memories poured in. “Luhan no.”

“Oh yes. Do you remember how the dance goes? I’m sure you do.”

Yixing hung his head in shame as ‘Nobody’ began to play.  
Of course Luhan would pick this song. He lived to bring Yixing misery and to rehash that misery whenever he could.  
After they had finished the song (dance moves begrudgingly included) Yixing curled up into a ball in the booth while Luhan explained the meaning to a highly interested Sehun.

“Yixing lost a bet with me, so I dared him to learn the song and perform it in front of the entire school at our end of year performance ceremony. It really was an amazing sight.”

Sehun sighed and glanced at Yixing, “tonight’s performance was good and all, but I wish I could have seen the original.”

Luhan smiled sweetly at Sehun and lowered his voice, “don’t worry, I can send you the video link when I get home.”

Yixing jumped to his feet and made way to kill his best friend.  
“YOU LITTLE SHIT YOU TOLD ME YOU DELETED IT!”

#5 – Sugar in the afternoon

“You’re gonna make me fat.” Yixing grumbled as Luhan set down yet another sugary dessert in front of him. Luhan just grinned as he slid in across the booth, waving the fork in Yixing’s face.

“It’s comfort food, it’ll make you feel better.” 

Yixing grumbled some more before snatching the fork out of his best friend’s hand. He bit into it, and yeah maybe Luhan had a point. A few bites in and he could feel the intense stare Luhan was sending his way. 

“What do you want?” He managed around a mouthful of tart and cream. He knew Luhan would understand, years of friendship had resulted in communication involving no more than grunts and half-hearted hand movements.

“Aren’t you going to share with your best friend in the whole wide world?”

Yixing almost chokes. “You’re batting your eyelashes you freak.”

“Why are you so horrible to me when I’m treating you to food?” Luhan’s ability to extend syllables could rival even the crankiest five-year-old’s.

“You’re trying to make me fat.”

“Then share it.” 

“Fine.”

Yixing piled the remaining dessert onto the fork before spearing it towards Luhan’s mouth. Seeing the attack coming, Luhan opened up, managing to get most of the tart in his mouth. He grimaced as he swallowed, feeling the cream sticky around his lips.

“That’s the last time I try to be nice to you Zhang Yixing.”

#6 – Walks in the park

Mira was the only name on the long list Luhan had made that Yixing would accept for his precious pup. It had taken almost a week for them to come to an agreement and even though she technically belonged to Yixing, Luhan still acted as though she were their baby.  
Even now, as they were both walking her through a nearby park, Luhan had firmly plucked the leash out of Yixing’s hand and allowed himself to be tugged along by the strong little pup.

Yixing decided that this may be one of his favourite ways to pass the time. There was nothing left to worry about in the middle of the park, the sun leaving him feeling warm all the way through. He didn’t have to spare a thought about getting home in time to please someone else, or worry about what he would be making for dinner. Here, in the middle of the park, there was nothing expected of him – he could just be.  
Yixing smiled at the sight of Luhan trying to unravel the leash from around his ankles. Luhan caught his eye and motioned for him to come and help.

“Don’t just stand there! Come control your damn dog.” His words were light, no ill-intentions meant and Yixing stumbled his way over, crouching down to try and help Luhan out.  
A little while later they come across a young woman and her border collie strolling down the path. Both the boys tense, unsure of how Mira will react to the larger dog. They collectively breathe a sigh of relief as Mira playfully yaps at the dog, wiggling her tail and trying to fit under him. 

“Nothing to worry about.” Yixing says after, as they continue their journey through the park. 

“Of course not, my perfect girl is so well-behaved.” Luhan practically coos at Mira, watching her investigate a falling leaf.  
“Oh, so when she’s being naughty she’s my ‘damn dog’ but when she’s well behaved she’s your ‘perfect girl’?” Yixing raises his eyebrow and scoops Mira up, attempting to punch Luhan with her paws. 

“Of course.” Luhan deadpans. He steps closer to Yixing in a bid to coerce Mira into his own arms.

“But she’ll always be our baby.” He winks before dashing off, Mira barking excitedly from his embrace.  
Yixing grins and gives chase, knowing that he’ll never be free of Luhan. Somehow, he doesn’t think that’s such a bad thing.

#7 – Live music

“How did you get us such good seats?” 

Luhan indicates that he couldn’t hear so Yixing repeats himself, screaming more than yelling and with added hand flourishes.

“Through work!” Luhan yells back, leaning in as teenage girls clamber past to get to their seats.

Yixing nods, though he has his doubts. Luhan worked as a translator for a social services company which didn’t really have much to do with Taiwanese music. He had been sceptical when Luhan had surprised him with Leehom Wang tickets, wondering if he was playing another prank, but here they were, five minutes away from watching Yixing’s favourite performer sing live.  
When the lights dimmed and the roar grew, Luhan watched as Yixing transformed into the teenage version of himself, dimple threatening to break out along with the smile Yixing was trying to hold back.  
Luhan nudged him, holding up his phone to suggest they take a photo together. Yixing snaked his arm around Luhan’s neck, flashing up a peace sign as they grinned for the picture.  
Despite the countless screaming girls that caused them temporary deafness, Yixing claimed it was the best night out he’d had in a while, staring dreamily into space as he recounted miniscule details that Luhan had somehow missed.  
“How did you not see that chick hulahoop a ring of fire? What were you even looking at?”

Yixing continued to ramble on, exclaiming about how his idol was only getting better with age. Luhan briefly pondered telling Yixing that he was the focus of Luhan’s attention for most of the night, but decided against it, knowing full well that Yixing would brush it off as a joke.  
Luhan was losing the will to keep up the façade.

#8 – Emoticons

From: Luhan  
Sent: 10:45AM  
*＊✿❀(｡◕ˇ∀ˇ◕人)❀✿＊

Chanyeol lent over his cubicle as Yixing’s phone went off for the umpteenth time that morning. “Someone’s popular this morning.” 

“It’s just Luhan. I have no idea what these even mean. Why are there flowers?”

Yixing tossed his phone aside just as it went off again. Sometimes the best way to deal with Luhan’s crazy antics was to just ignore him until he normaled again. 

“He’s just trying to express his love for you.”

“Ha. I don’t think bombarding me with random emoticons is the way to do that Chanyeol.”  
Yixing flicked through the paperwork on his desk in an attempt to get the message across to Chanyeol that he actually was busy.

“Yeah well, he could just come right out and say it but you’re just so dense you’d probably think he was being sarcastic or something.”

“What even – bloody hell Luhan can’t you stop?!” Yixing grabbed at his phone as it went off yet again. He opened the message and sighed, showing it to Chanyeol.

From: Luhan  
Sent: 10:53AM  
Why are you ignoring me o(╥﹏╥)o

“Doesn’t he ever work?” Chanyeol asked, amusement lacing his words.

“Apparently not.” 

Chanyeol stared at his friend for a moment, wondering if he was about to say the wrong thing. But Chanyeol was Chanyeol and he wouldn’t be himself if he didn’t say the wrong thing at least three times a day.

“Maybe you should just tell him that you don’t see him like that.”

“What are you talking about? See him like what?”

“Well you guys have been going on dates for months now and it’s obvious you don’t feel the same way he does. Do the guy a favour and let him find someone else.”

Yixing blinked, sorting his way through the words that had just come out of his friend’s mouth.  
“Dates? What gave you that idea?”

“Dude. He took you to see your favourite singer in concert, he treats you at the café down the road weekly and more than once I’ve heard you talk about your little dog-walking adventures together.”

“Yeah but he’s my best friend, that’s just what we do.”

“No, that’s dating. Except without the kissing and well uh, the sex I guess.”

Yixing tossed a crumpled ball of paper at Chanyeol’s head, hissing at him to go back to work. Honestly, after one month of being in a relationship with Jongin, he was acting like a relationship guru. Yixing snorted at the thought of what Chanyeol was saying being true. He knew he and Luhan had been spending more time together, but Yixing was positive that Luhan had created some kind of master list to help him move on from Kris.  
It was working too, when he found himself thinking of his ex, there was no sudden urge to hibernate indefinitely or jump off the nearest cliff anymore.  
His phone vibrating against the desk had him jolting from his thoughts.

From: Luhan  
Sent: 11:10AM  
✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* \\(◕ω◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Along with the emoticon came an attachment of what Yixing could only assume was Luhan attempting to re-enact the emoticon, complete with a paper flower behind his ear and added sparkles framing his face.  
Maybe emoticons weren’t so bad after all.

#9 – Midnight Candy Crush

Yixing groaned around his mouthful of skittles. He chewed carefully, sending Luhan daggers as he swallowed.  
“You didn’t tell me they were sour you douche!”

“You didn’t ask.” He wriggled his eyebrows but ducked behind a cushion as Yixing pelted him with the hard candies.  
The phone rang, signalling a pause to the beginning of their candy war. Luhan eyed the weapons with apprehension, carefully deciding what would be his best choice. Hearing the tone of Yixing’s voice however, caused him to stop and pay attention to his best friend.

“I’m actually busy right now.”

A pause.  
“No, Luhan is over.”

Another pause.  
“It’s not like that. Kris does it even matter anymore? I –“

A longer pause and Luhan could slightly hear the voice on the other side of the line get progressively louder.  
“He’s my best friend!”

Luhan heard the phone slam down and he hurriedly threw himself across the couch, picking the remote up as if to look busy.  
Yixing plonked himself down next to Luhan, face red from anger and fists clenched. “What a dickhead.” 

Luhan shuffled so there shoulders were lined up together, offering Yixing the bag of skittles in his hand.  
“You deserve someone better than that asshole.” 

It came out as more of an afterthought than a statement, the tone was light but the words weighed heavy in Yixing’s mind.

“Yeah, like who?” 

“Someone who makes you laugh more than cry. Actually puts you first for once. Knows how to cheer you up instead of bringing you down.”

“Oh?”

“Wouldn’t hurt if he was good-looking and extremely intelligent I suppose.” He added cheekily, earning himself a cushion to the face.

“Where would I find this perfect guy then?” The banter is still playful, but Yixing could feel a bout of nervousness creeping its way into his gut.

“I have an idea, but maybe you need to find him yourself.”

Interlude – or that time when Jongin may have been right for once

“We were blatantly flirting with each other. His eyes were fucking twinkling Jongin. Whose eyes actually twinkle!?” 

“Chanyeol’s eyes twinkle sometimes.” He says it as though he’s looking straight at Chanyeol instead of the six inch sub he’s about to consume.  
Yixing snorts, glad he didn’t have any food in his mouth.

“I have never seen his eyes twinkle, you must be deluded.”

“Don’t be stupid Yixing, you only see stars in the eyes of the person you love.” He sighs dreamily and Yixing balks at the romantic version of his friend.

“I don’t love Luhan. Even if I did, I only just broke up with Kris, wouldn’t he just be a rebound?”

Jongin snapped out of his trance and raised his eyebrows at his friend. “You’ve been broken up for over six months. Pretty sure the rebound period has ended.”

That didn’t sound right to Yixing but as he thought about it, he realised Luhan had done a pretty good job of distracting him enough to pass the time.

“You know he actually had this list of things he could do to cheer you up. I don’t know how he feels about you, but there’s only one person I would try that hard for and he isn’t my best friend.” 

#10 – Confession?

Luhan stares glumly at his list, contemplating whether he should cross the last one out and replace it with something that wouldn’t end with heartbreak.  
It was true that the last couple of times they had gotten together, the flirting between the two was obvious. But there was still a line there, something that had to be crossed, something to be changed. Luhan didn’t like change. Yixing had been a constant in his life, second only to his family and Luhan honestly couldn’t imagine life without him.  
But he was tired of waiting idly by for Yixing to initiate something.  
While he ponders his next move, he hears the door to his apartment opening. Knowing Yixing has the only spare key he yells out a greeting to let him know where he is.  
He hastily stuffs the list into the drawer of his desk and turns around to face his best friend.

“Are we dating?”

Luhan blinks at the sudden outburst.  
“Because Chanyeol says we are, and Jongin told me that you can only see stars in the eyes of the person you love. So I guess if your eyes twinkle for me that means I love you right?”

“Uhh…”

“And I think maybe I’d like it if we were dating. Also, you wouldn’t be a rebound because Jongin says that the time period for you being a rebound is over. It’s funny because I didn’t even realise that six months has gone past. And I guess it’s all because of you.”

“It is?” Luhan eyes Yixing warily, hoping for the best but still not entirely sure where Yixing was heading with this. 

“Apparently you have a list.”

“Jongin that bastard.”

“According to Jongin, you would only do something like that for someone you love. Jongin thinks you love me. Chanyeol thinks you love me.”

Yixing approaches Luhan, carefully taking his time. Luhan lowers his eyes to the ground and takes a deep breath.  
“Normally I would tell you not to believe the shit they come up with but uh, I guess on this occasion they’re both right?”

“Well that’s good news then.”

Yixing grabs a hold of Luhan’s arms, pulling him up so they’re standing nose to nose.  
“Yixing, I didn’t write that list to get you to fall in love with me you know.” Luhan says this, needing to know that he wasn’t forcing Yixing into anything, that he wasn’t obliged to reciprocate.

“I know, silly.” He kisses Luhan lightly on the cheek as if testing the waters, before continuing, “Maybe the fact that you made it in the first place is why I love you. You’re selfless, you make me smile more than you make me cry, you’ve always put my happiness first and I guess you’re pretty intelligent too.”

“Don’t forget handsome. That was also on the list.” Luhan grins cheekily, nudging Yixing’s cheek with his nose.  
“How could I forget? Very handsome. Can be an adorable little shit from time to time too.” He wraps his arms around Luhan’s waist, closing the gap between their bodies and pressing a firm kiss against his lips.


End file.
